rasviimfandomcom-20200213-history
Training
During your downtime, you may wish to spend time training with an instructor to help you further hone your skills. Or if, that doesn't suit you, you can begin the process of retraining a skill or technique you have learned that has become less useful. Trainers A prospective trainer must have at least three character levels. Additional requirements are detailed below depending on which type of training you are undergoing. The standard fee for training is the trainer level squared * 20. For example, a level three armsmaster would charge, on average, 180 gold per week to train with, while a level ten armsmaster would expect 2000 gold. On average, it requires a DC 10 Gather Information check in order to locate someone in a town capable of training you. For more esoteric learning, such as Open Lock or difficult feats, the DC will rise as chosen by the DM. Training for Experience When you want to learn, you must be taught by someone who is at least as competent as you yourself are, but not so far above your level that you cannot keep up. When training for experience, the trainer must be at least equal to your level, but can be no more than five levels higher than you. For each week of training, you receive(Trainer Level-2)*4 experience points. For example, a level 1 sorcerer training with a level three sorcerer will earn 4 exp per week and get to level two in four years of study. But if he trained with a more learned master, a level five sorcerer , he would gain twelve exp per week and reach level two in about a year and a half. A prospective trainer will only agree to take someone on if they possess talents related to their class, or will take an appropriate class as their next level. For example, a rogue may train with an armsmaster or a rogue, but not with a wizard unless he next levels as a wizard. Failure to do so results in the loss of the experience points gained through lack of practice. Retraining Retraining your abilities requires true dedication. Although it can be done by yourself, the process can be made easier with a trainer. Each day spent working with a trainer counts as two days, although most trainers demand at least a week's worth of dedication. If at any point during the retraining period you elect to take the bonus associated with the trait, or use the feat you are removing, all progress has been lost and you must start again. You must spend at least 2 hours each day working on your new skills. This requires access to the ability to train said skill or feat. You cannot, for example, retrain into swimming skill in the middle of a desert. Feats and Traits When retraining for feats, the prospective trainer must have the new feat that you wish to learn. If you wish to unlearn a trait, the trainer must not have the trait, and must have a bonus of at least double whatever the penalty associated with the trait is. The entire training process for feats and traits requires one full month. A character may regain their trait at any time by falling back into their old habits. It becomes no easier to unlearn this trait if they so choose. You may do a minor reshuffle of feat order in order to qualify for the new feat as long as all feats would be a legal choice at the indicated level. For example, Steven took Dodge at level 1, and Point Blank Shot at level 3. He wants to retrain Dodge into Precise Shot. Since Point Blank Shot is a legal feat for him to take at level 1, he can move it to his level 1 feat space and put Precise Shot in his level 3 feat space. Skills When searching for someone to train your skills, you must find someone whose knowledge far exceeds your own. In addition to the above requirements, they must have at least 4 more ranks in the skill you want to relearn. For every week spent in training, you may reallocate one skill point from anywhere to the skill you are training.